


Please, Look At Yourself... For Me

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Beach Holidays, Bullying, Cat Puns, Cyber Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Weight Issues, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: For their last excursion as a class, Marinette's class decides to visit Greece - the birthplace of democracy and The Olympic Games. Laying on the beach, playing in the water, their days are so peaceful. Until Lila realizes it's too peaceful and has to do something about that.After the liar and her friends being screwed up by Marinette, the bluenette receives her consequences.Luckily, Adrien has something to say.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Nino Lahiffe & Lila Rossi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292





	Please, Look At Yourself... For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was so unconfident about posting that but here we are - reading these notes.  
> The thing I want to say through this fanfic is: you're beautiful! Don't judge yourself, because someone doesn't like you or s/he is jealous! You're beautiful just being you! If someone doesn't agree with that, he's not right! Look at yourself and open your eyes to your real self!  
> Things you have to know before reading:  
> \- there's an intimate scene /if you can name it like that/, but it's nothing that young people are not allowed to read - it's just being people. Nothing more or far.  
> \- the characters are slightly aged-up.  
> \- please, enjoy your reading!
> 
> Also, I cried while editing this...

The Sun kisses her skin. The water hugs her. The sand covers her feet. The warm summer sea breeze dishevels her hair. Her smile shines brighter than the Sun in the middle of the day, brighter than the Moon in the clear night sky while she runs in Adam's ale, under the marine of stars singing their light.

"Marinette?" Someone yells.

"Yeah?" She shows her head out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready for the beach?" Juleka asks her.

_Ah... Juleka is one of the first people who realized that Lila lies along with Adrien, Rose, Mylène, Ivan, Chloé, and Alix. Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, Nathaniel, and Sabrina still believe Lila's fairy tales._

"One second!" Marinette answers and ties her hair in a bun. Then she leaves the bathroom. Marinette wears long-sleeved, red swimwear ( actually the sleeves are 3/4 ).

"Wow!" Juleka sighs. "You are beautiful! I haven't seen you in swimwear last two years, I guess. Sunny bunny?"

"Yes?" Rose walks into the room.

"Are you ready, my sweet?" Juleka kisses her girlfriend who nods. "Good. Luka will wait for us on the stairs." Juleka informs after reading the text from her brother.

"Cool. Shall we go?" Marinette asks while she's putting on one of her black, summer skirts.

_Last two years a lot of things changed. Half of the class knows that Lila's lying. Unfortunately, Alya doesn't. Two years ago, Alya really wanted Lila and Marinette to be friends. That was the time they ended their friendship - Marinette cried a lot, Alya - she was_ _just_ _disappointed._

_For these two years, Marinette grew greatly._

_The Miraculous Cure doesn't bring back to life the dead. It doesn't heal the heroes' injuries and that's one of the reasons Ladybug stopped bringing back-up._ _The guilt and responsibility brought her sleepless nights and made her grow fast._

_Once she offered Chat to stop fighting along with her, because she truly doesn't want him injured. But then he made it clear that he won't betray her any matter what and made sure she won't propose him this again. That was the moment they revealed their identities. Marinette realized that she needs her kitty in her daily life. A month later Adrien and Marinette started dating._

_The bluenette was forced to learn CRP - just in case. She started doing athletics every morning and gymnastics every evening._

_Her friendships changed a lot, too. Juleka, Rose, Myléne, Ivan, Chloé, and Alix are her friends /yes, even Chloé/. After rejecting Luka's offer for a relationship, they became best friends. Luka found his true love - Nathee - a cute, clever brunette, Luka's ages, who is Marinette's other best friend. Adrien's too._

_All the responsibilities that the Miracle Box, the Miraculous and everything Master Fu bequeathed her, gave her yearling depression and anxiety with a lot of panic attacks, loss of appetite, anger, fear, feelings of worthlessness and insomnia. Luckily, she worked on overcoming it and till now she's doing fantastic!_

"Hey, girls!" Luka waves at the girls. They smile at him.

"Where's Nati?"

"So there's no 'hello' for your old friend Luka if my sweet girlfriend isn't here? Ts Ts Ts, 'Nette, disgusting!" Luka shakes his head and crosses his hands in front of his chest, turning slightly to show he's resentful.

"No! There's hello! Hello, Luka! Hi! Hey!" Marinette squeaks while she gives him back-sided hug. Then she climbs on his shoulders. "Hello!" Marinette smiles at him when he looks at her.

"You're such a monkey!" He laughs, 'beeping' her nose. She sighs, covering it. He laughs. The group, too. "Where's Adrien?"

"He will come soon. I start to think you like him more than me." Now it's her turn to be resentful.

"I won't judge him if he likes me more." Adrien joins the group. There's a big smirk on his face.

"What? You can't be..."

"Yes, yes. Let's take you down of Luka's head." Adrien stretches his hands in her direction.

"No way!" She looks away.

"Come here, Purr-incess." He looks at her with an angel smile. She tries really hard to refuse. Finally, Marinette nods in agreement. He lifts her immediately just like a little kid. "You are very light..." She rolls her eyes. "...I can do that 24/7!" Adrien giggles, kissing her. After the kiss, he lets her step on the ground.

"Here she is!" Juleka giggles when she sees Nathee. Luka runs to her and kisses her. Then he comes back with her in his hands in bridal style.

"Hey, guys!" The brunette waves at them. "Let me down!" The girl groans with a giggle. After her feet touch the ground, she swoops in a hug with Marinette. They literally fall on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Adrien whispers in Marinette's ear and she nods. "Good." He nods and places a kiss on the back on her neck.

"Are we going to wait for the others?" Rose looks at everyone.

"Mylène, Ivan, Chloé, and Alix are already on the beach. And I have no intention of waiting for the rest of our class so... Let's go!" Marinette imitates throwing a yo-yo just like Ladybug. Only Adrien gets real irony here. The rest of their group just laughs.

Having a nice topic for talking about /different from the usual namely "the worst way to insult Lie-la"/, the group heads to the beach.

"I can't believe this was our last year together in the same class and it ended!" Rose gasps in realization.

"Me neither, Sweet Rose." Juleka replies.

"Finally!" Marinette smiles. The group looks confused. "It's nothing connected with you, guys, but I am kind of happy to finally get rid of Lila." Marinette explains.

"It's amazing how fast we grow!" Juleka takes Rose's hand.

"Mhm... What are we going to do later?" Marinette surveys the group she is in.

"I thought we can go to the town's center, but I think it would be better to be after 6 p.m. It won't be that hot." Nathee offers.

"Until then we will just have fun on the beach." Luka shrugs. Marinette nods. Then they change the topic.

"Adrien? The last one is a stinky sock!" When the bluenette sees Chloé, Mylène, and Ivan in the distance, she runs. Marinette is sure Tikki will giggle if she hears when Marinette says 'a stinky sock'. Adrien runs right after he perceives what has she said.

"It's not fair! You got the sweet cookie and I got the smelled cheese! Let me win this!" The model yells, getting her joke, when he calculates he has a lot to speed up if he wants to win.

"Don't insult the cute cat! But yes, maybe, I have more odorless part of the duo!" She yells to him, turning around to see him for a second. But even a second is enough to cause an accident. At one moment Adrien sees her cheeky smile, full of love, a blinking later, he hears a scream and Marinette's face is in the sand.

"Marinette!" Adrien speeds up. When he gets there, Marinette has already taken the situation in her hands. Apologizing a million times to the girl she crashed in, she turns to Adrien.

"I'm sorry I scared you!" She says when the stranger goes away. Marinette leans on Adrien's shoulder. She stares at the sand guiltily.

"Is there bleeding? Do you feel dizzy or something?" 

_These are the first questions they ask each other when there's an accident. It's like a rule._

"No, I am fine. Sorry!" She continues to stare at her feet.

"Bug, it’s okay!" The model says. "Please, don’t be upset! It’s okay, look at me!" She shakes her head. "Bug, look at me!" He repeats, placing his hand under her chin. Then he lifts her head so he can meet her eyes. "Bugaboo, please, don't cry!" He erases the tears on her face while she squeezes her eyes, trying to stop her crying. Marinette bites her bottom lip so she can stop a sob.

"Adrien, I'm sorry!" She whispers, hiding her face in his chest. He hugs her tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay!" He plays with her hair and slightly purrs so he can calm her down before the others catch up with them.

"Hey, Mari, how are you?" Nethee is the first one to break the silence. Marinette nods, still hiding her face in her boyfriend's chest.

"I am fine." She informs, her voice vibrating in his torso. Then she nods again.

"Oh, our purr-incess had an accident. So sadly. She's lucky that her knight in swimwear is here to carry her-..." He doesn't even end when he lifts her in bridal style and tickles her.

"Adrien!" The bluenette cheeps. When she looks at his face, she knows that he won't let her walk even when she's perfectly fine. "By the way, where are Tikki and Plagg?" She whispers in his ear.

"You're lucky I took care of everything." He winks. "Hey, Chlo!" The model says when the group gets to their place.

"Hey, Chloé, Alix, Mylène, Ivan!" Everyone greets them. Adrien leaves his girlfriend on one of the towels and takes his beach bag, then sits to the bluenette and opens the bag. Inside are Tikki and Plagg who wave to Marinette when she peeps. She smiles, patting them.

"Luka!" Nathee shouts at her boyfriend when he places his wet hand on her warm back.

"Yeah, honey?" He kisses her while she's frowning. A couple of seconds later, their kiss becomes deeper.

"Not here!" Chloé interrupts them just like a mother.

"Oh, My God! Is that Adrien Agreste?!" A young girl with cut swimsuit says loudly, pointing at them. Nobody answers her. Alix giggles when she sees how the Marinette's jaw tightens. Adrien realizes that too so he places his hand on her waist and hides his face in her neckline, purring slightly. He kisses her under her ear and she giggles.

"That tickles!" Marinette says and places her hand on his cheek. Then she turns her head to face him from close and he kisses her, making her lie down on the towel, using his weight over her.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Adrien laughs in the kiss hysterically, Marinette with him.

"Great job, Adrikins!" Chloé rolls her eyes, crossing her hands in front of her chest. Then she looks at the direction where the cheeky girl ran. "If HawkMoth was here, we would face an Akuma."

"Luckily, he's not here?" Mylène takes part in the conversation. Then Ivan gives her a bear hug.

"Guys, are you coming?" Alix asks, running in the water. Chloé slightly blushing, runs behind her. Luka and Nathee are already in the water.

"We will go for ice creams first." Ivan informs, taking Mylène's hand.

"It looks like only we will stay here." Adrien shrugs, leaning on Marinette's shoulder while she's staring in front of her thoughtfully. Adrien hums happily.

"I hope Mylène is right." Marinette whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"About HawkMoth. I hope he's not here. Remember when we had an excursion in Germany? And the Akuma attack? Or Italy? Spain? Ireland? Bulgaria? I’ll stop here. I think he just follows us!" She bites her lower lip.

"I agree it's strange, but see, there are attacks only when we are with the class."

"Yes, like now."

"Even if there's an attack, we will handle it. I promise Greece won't be ruined by a violent butterfly." Adrien kisses her forehead. "Now, let's have some fun. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Marinette sighs. "You can go to others if you want to." She says, kissing under his chin.

"I don't want to leave you. Especially when the troublesome part of the class will come soon." He tools his eyes, kissing her.

"You're in mistake if you think I can't handle them."

"I have never said that." The model giggles. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Good." She says, kissing him again. "What are we going to do?"

"A walk along the shore?"

"Sound great! There?" Marinette points the part of the beach where there're no people.

"Purr-fect!" He stands up. She too. "Plagg, Tikki? Are you coming?" Adrien looks around opening the beach bag. Tikki flies quickly and hides in Marinette's bun, Plagg - in Adrien's hair.

"Let's go!" Marinette takes Adrien's hand, leaning on him. They walk slowly, enjoying each other's company. Tikki and Plagg fly out when they're sure it's impossible for someone to see them. When the sand under their feet becomes darker, Marinette wades in the surprisingly warm water. She bends over so she can grab a mussel, when she loses balance and plops in the water, laughing. Adrien offers her hand, giggling.

"Go back?" The bluenette suggests when they reach the rocky part. Adrien nods. When he turns, Marinette waits some seconds and climbs on his shoulders. "Something against?"

"Nope." He smiles looking up, at her.

"Tikki, hide." Marinette waves her hand when she sees a person near them. The kwamis hide When Adrien with Marinette on his shoulder, approaches, he spots Chloé's towel, covered in sand, along with Marinette's beach bag, which is his, too. He also identifies Lila, Alya, and Nino near their place, laughing.

"We have a problem, purr-incess." He looks at her, realizing that she thinks the same thing as him.

"Which is this time - tickets for Jagged's concert for the class or passes for the VIP zone in one of the best bars in the town?"

"That escalated quickly. Honestly, I don't know how you make them up." He giggles.

"Heh, what should I say - a talent."

"Or luck." Tikki whispers loud enough so her chosen can hear her. Marinette rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I think the passes are a better option, right now. We know that Jagged doesn't have a concert in Greece soon. Them too."

"You will say he doesn't have." She winks.

"What? Really?"

"You think Jagged won't come when we're here? Oh, come on, it's just one call and he's here. Jagged loves our group so much. Both of us know it." Marinette giggles.

"Ready for a scene?"

"As ready as I can be. Now, put me down!" She says and he helps her to step on the sand without risk of falling. When they get at the place, Marinette notes that the bag is also wet.

"Oh, No! What has happened here?" Adrien starts dramatically, talking loudly.

"I don't know! Oh, No! Don't tell me that the passes for the VIP bar are wet, too!" Marinette dramatically runs to the bag, opening it. She takes some sheets that she doesn't know why they are here. Chloé runs out of the water, seeing Adrien cleans her towel.

"Here, Chloé, take mine. Yours had kind of an accident." He gives her his towel. "Play along. Passes for VIP bar which are ruined." He whispers.

"Marinette! Don't tell me the passes are ruined! You worked so hard for them." Chloé runs to the bluenette, secretly seeing Alya's smirk.

"But they are! I can't believe! I talked with Jagged to come with the class this evening in the VIP zone, but now most of the passes are ruined!"

"What? The class?" Alya walked closer to them.

"Yes, Alya, the class. Marinette organized a surprise for the class - we with Jagged in one of the most popular bars in the town." Chloé calmly with a note of sadness, says.

_Brilliant actress._

"Marinette, whom passes are ruined?" Adrien asks, trying to cover a smirk.

"Alya's, Lila's, Nino's, Kim's, Max's, Nathaniel's, and Sabrina's. I planned to give the passes to them when we see them. You remember I gave yours yesterday, right? Sadly, it seems like they won't come." Marinette looks at Adrien. Alya's face is pale. Lila's, too.

"That's a joke, right, dudette?" Nino stands up. "You can do something about it, right?"

"No, I can't! I am not a magician, Nino!" Marinette snaps. "It's amazing how caring you become when it's something connected with you!"

"How can you not?! You, little bitch, will restore them or I am not responsible for the consequences." Alya yells at her. The blogger sees red in front of her eyes.

_'Who she thinks she is? She can't recover passes, huh? What even can she do?'_

Marinette inhales heavily in an attempt to stop the anger. Fail. She repeats.

"What happened?! Cat got your tongue?!" Alya pours oil into the fire.

"Adrien, grab her!" Luka shouts running out of the sea along with Nathee. Adrien, trying to get to her girlfriend without stepping on someone's towel, nods.

_They know 'Nette very well._

"Are you fucking serious?! First, you..." Adrien reaches her, hugging her waist. She doesn't notice until she tries to step forward. "...with your best friend and boyfriend, make a mess, getting..."

"Marinette, calm down!" Adrien says.

"...dirty our belongings! Then, you come here, yelling at me, because I can't do anything that you want to..."

"Marinette, breathe!" Adrien tries again.

"...because of your actions! What do you want? To snap with fingers and everything to be ready?!"

"Adrien, Akuma!" Chloé points at the evil butterfly. Adrien is not the only one who sees the butterfly. Luka, Nathee, and Alix, who has just stepped on the sand, along with Alya and Nino who step back, notice it. Lila isn't an exception. She smirks and takes her phone.

_Lila_

 **You have the little bitch** **Akumatized.**

"If you dare to interrupt me with your serial, abject try to Akumatize me, kindly fuck off! How many times do you want me to say 'no' or smash your miserable butterflies?!" Marinette says, grabbing the butterfly. Everyone's eyes go wide... Well, except Marinette's and Adrien's. "Where was I? Oh, right! Why don't you and your sordid friends go out of my life and stop being so pity?! Can't you understand that I am not a sorceress and I can't fix everything?! It seems 'no' because you dare to yell at me when you're responsible for that!" Marinette tries to escape Adrien's grip, but that's unsuccessful.

"Marinette! Why were you so rude to Alya? She just kindly asked you to try and restore the passes after the accident." Lila takes part in the fight.

"How can you not?! You, little bitch, will restore them or I am not responsible for the consequences... What happened?! Cat got your tongue?!" Everyone hears a voice, Alya's voice. Everybody looks at Chloé who plays a video with the fight between Marinette and Alya. "What happened, Alya? Cat got your tongue?" Chloé smirks, putting her phone in her beach bag, taking a bottle. Then she places her hand on still red Marinette. "I think it's better to go. Here, close the Akuma in this bottle."

"It's not needed." Adrien opens Marinette's pale, releasing the purified butterfly. Marinette completely ignores them, trying to not punch her former best friend or her bully.

"H-How...?"

"Control over emotions." Marinette replies.

"It didn't seem like that."

"Inner balance." Adrien adds. Chloé sighs quietly. She has more questions, but right now it's not the right time. Otherwise, she knows there's something more.

After the fight between Marinette and Alya ( or mostly Marinette and stupid brick wall ), the friends pack their belongings, ready to leave. Walking to the hotel, Luka talks with his girlfriend, Mylène, Ivan, Alix, and Chloé have a completely different topic. Only Adrien and Marinette don't talk. Marinette is still angry but tries to not show it. Adrien takes his extremely quiet girlfriend's hand, kissing it. That takes her attention from the situation with Alya.

"I have to call Jagged. You know, for tonight. To make the scene true..." She finally says. Adrien opens the wet bag and takes her phone from the waterproof secret pocket, giving it to her. She taps some times. "Hey, Jagged!... Do you want to join me and my friends tonight for some fun?... Wait, you're here? But I didn't... Oh, that explains a lot... Cool, see you tonight." Marinette hung up. "Chloé?" The blondie turns back to see the bluenette who gives her thumbs up. She smirks, continuing her conversation with Alix.

"So... Tonight we are going to a bar?" Adrien asks. Marinette nods, finally smiling. "Ah... Here's the smile I adore." Adrien kisses his girlfriend. Reaching Ivan, Luka and Adrien's flat, they make a plan for later. Then the girls separate in two - Rose, Juleka, and Marinette and Nathee, Chloé, and Alix.

Walking in her hotel apartment with Juleka and Rose, Marinette lies down on her bed in her room. The bluenette changes in a comfortable T-shirt and shorts. She looks at the time, deciding to take a nap.

An hour late, after unsuccessful tries in falling asleep, Marinette gets up, taking her phone.

_ Purr-incess <3 _

**Adrien**

**I will come to take Tikki, okay?**

_ Kitty cat <3 _

**Waiting for you** **,** **bug.**

Marinette smiles at her phone, biting her lower lip.

"Rose? Juleka? I will meet with Adrien. Okay?"

"You can't be apart even for one hour. So romantic!" Rose cups her cheeks.

"I bet he will sleep here tonight." Juleka giggles. Marinette rolls her eyes, giggling too. Then she leaves the apartment. The bluenette knocks on the flat's door.

"I'm coming!" Adrien replies. Then he opens the door. Tikki's head pops out of Adrien's hair.

"Hi, Marinette!" She looks around and quickly flies in Marinette's purse.

"Maybe you more like to be with Adrien more than with me, huh?" Marinette giggles.

"Hey, Pigtails!" Plagg greets her, too.

"Hi, Plagg!" Marinette giggles. Then Adrien kisses her.

"When will I see you, M'lady?"

"At 6? When does the group meet?" Marinette smiles at him.

"But... But... I have to wait for an hour and a half." The model pouts.

"Don't be a baby." Marinette pets his hair, kissing him for goodbye. Then she heads to the restaurant, realizing she wants something sweet. And that she hasn't got a lot of macaroons for Tikki. While she's walking to her room with already bought sweets, the heroine receives a message.

_Alya_

**Hey Maribrat. Taking something sweet huh? Be careful Adrien doesnt want a fat girlfriend**

**And it looks like you gained some superfluous kilograms lately**

**No wonder why were you in long-sleeved swimwear ;)**

**Huh surprise Lila think the same**

**Oh yeah** **btw** **you will pay for your stunt today fatinette**

These messages really upset her. Running the rest way to her flat, she enters with thunder and crash, crying.

"Marinette!" Juleka walks in the bluenette's room at the moment she throws her phone in the other edge of the room. _The texts just won't stop!_

"Out!" She yells, seeing Juleka and Rose. The girls carefully walk out, closing the door. Marinette hears whispering.

"Marinette?" Tikki flies to her chosen.

"Please, Tikki, not now." Marinette squeezes her eyes, erasing the tears. She stands up and takes off her T-shirt. Then her shorts. Her hands travel up and down on her torso and she stares at her body with hatred.

Her left hand carefully touches her neck, under her left ear, sluggishly moving to the front, and then under her right ear. With her right hand, she removes her hair from her face.

"I hate you!" _\- me._

She discontinues the contact, staring at her arms, her forearms, her fingers. Her hands shake. Her next move is to cup her face and touch her shivering lips.

_"I hate you!" - me._

The left hand unhurriedly touches her collar bone, while her fingers on her right hand, crawl over her ribs. Sluggishly, the left arm crosses through her chest.

"I hate you!" _\- me._

The bluenette's right palm reaches her tummy at the same time as the left hand rambles around her waist. Meeting her hands on her outside sides of her hips, she sobs. Then she removes her hands as something burned her.

"I hate _me!_ "

_Her body is really disgusting! She's disgusting!_

The bluenette sobs. Her knees hit the floor. Her forehead leans on the carpet. Her right hand is in her hair, plucking it. Losing balance, the girl falls on one side, but she doesn't move.

"Get out!" Marinette cries out when she hears that someone enters the room. She doesn't see who is it, her back points to the door, not her front. After the sound of closing a door, Marinette sobs. Then someone takes a step. She turns to see who is it, quickly standing up and backing off. Seeing the blonde model, the horror in her body and mind grows along with her eyes.

"Bugaboo, what-..." Adrien whispers, stepping forward and opening his hands for a hug.

"No! Do-Don't touch-ch me." Marinette shakes her head with a sob. She doesn't look at him. He stops, slightly retracts his hands to his body.

"Marinette..."

"D-Don't. I-I don't de-deserve you to e-even know my-y name." Marinette interrupts him, diligently staring at the floor when she sits down. Adrien looks around the room, noticing her clothes on the floor in front of the mirror where she was lying when he walked in. On the other edge of the room, he sees her phone with a noticeably cracked screen, which he realizes, vibrates.

_One notification. Second. Third. Does it stop? Has it something in common with Marinette's state._

Adrien steps forward slightly, raising his hands in a sign that he won't do anything she doesn't want him to. Then he takes another step. Moving slowly, he gets to the phone and lifts it. Marinette doesn't seem to notice that. She's deep in her thoughts. Lost in her own self.

_Alya_

**Hey Maribrat. Taking something sweet huh? Be careful Adrien doesnt want a fat girlfriend**

**And it looks like you gained some superfluous kilograms lately**

**No wonder why were you in longsleeved swimwear ;)**

**Huh surprise Lila think the same**

**Oh yeah** **btw** **you will pay for your stunt today fattynette**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Your** **e** **so pitiful**

**You dont deserve him**

**Huh do you have a mirror at home**

**When was the last time you worked out**

**Girl you should stop eat**

**Maybe if you lose weight you won't be that ugly**

**You having some needless kilograms makes me sicker of you**

**Its not enough that youre still around**

**Why dont you kill yourself**

Realizing that Adrien can't focus anything around him anymore, he notices the tears on his face. The model erases the teardrops, turning to Marinette. He goes to her, sitting some centimeters from her. He places his hand on her shoulder delicately. It's true, that's not the first similar situation, but it's still hard. It's always hard. For both of them.

"Don't believe her! Mari, you're beautiful, doesn't matter what. You're an amazing, clever girl and even if the look is unimportant, you're so gorgeous! I love you and I will love you, meaninglessly your weight, or height. I love- _No, I adore you_ \- because you're _you_! Not only Marinette, not only Ladybug, you, both of them, are perfect. You bring happiness to everyone, you teach them to love themselves. You're dedicated when you want something. You make people carefree. And I am not with you only because of your looking. I am with you because I love you. I love the way you smile, you think, plan, run, joke, sleep, breathe. I love you when you're happy, angry, grumpy, cheeky, sad. Oh, God, I love the way you cry even if I hate when you do. I adore everything in you." He says, erasing her tears. She tries to say something, but he stops her. "Please, bugaboo, let me help you. Let me open your eyes! I want you to see how beautiful you are! Please!" He looks at her eyes. She cups his cheek, removing with her thumb, a tear.

"I fuckingly don't deserve you!" She sobs. Then again. She hides her face in his chest and he tightly hugs her, petting her hair. He helps her stand up, still hugging her and moves them in front of the mirror.

"Please, look at yourself..." She shakes her head. "... for me. I am here if you want to cry, to laugh, to scream, run, sleep, to jump, to cuddle, to kiss, to talk, or to stay silent. I am okay with that. It's fine with me if you want to do something. But please, Mari, please, look at yourself and don't believe them. Please..." Marinette looks at him and then turns to look at the mirror - at her. Adrien still tightly hugs her from the back. He keeps her close. Slowly he lowers his hand over hers, merging his with hers.

"Look at yourself. Let's start from top to bottom. Your hair - it's so glossy and beautiful. Its color, length, and hairstyle make you different. Your eyes - they have seen so beautiful, lovely things. They allow you to identify the color, look at your design and decide if it's finished or not. They remember every detail, everything you have seen. Your cheeks - when you blush, you're as cute as hell. Your nose - you need to breathe." Marinette giggles at that one, Adrien smiles at her.

"Your lips - do you know how soft are they? How tasty? How fascinating their color is? How much I always want my lips over yours? It's unrealistic much. Your neck. One of my favorite places to kiss you. After the lips." Adrien giggles, kissing her neck softly. Marinette slightly blushes.

"The torso - it allows you everything - to run, to jump, to sit, lay down, to lean, to move. It's part of you. Part of everything I love in you. God, girl, do you know how beautiful you are? Even with all the scars because of the Akuma attacks. They don't make you uglier, they are part of you. Huh, is it strange that I want to kiss every mark? They are beautiful, even if I hate them. I hate the pain behind them." Adrien's hand tightens around her waist protectively.

"There are your legs. They take you to the places you want. They are up from the morning till the end of the day when you go to sleep. They hold you upright even if it's the most difficult thing ever. And see... There are you, Mari. There is the girl I love so much! There is she, where I need her the most - in my hands. There is she." Adrien erases the new tears on her face.

"She is in my hands, so beautiful, so amazing, so her. And there is she - no seeing how marvelous she is. But there is me - seeing the most beautiful person just in front of me. And every time I look at her - every time I fall in love with her. And every time I remember the moment when this angel fell from the sky, still not knowing how to use her yo-yo. Because it isn't just me. It isn't just you neither. It's just we. We, the ones stuck in memories. We, the ones trust in each other. We, the ones who love the other half when they can't. We, the ones who show the world to the other. And if it's matter - you are my word, Marinette. You and only you." Adrien whispers.

_Marinette's heart constricts. She still doesn't see what he does. But maybe, just maybe, she's in mistake. Alya is in mistake. Lila is in mistake. Maybe Adrien is right. Maybe she doesn't see herself clearly. She sees herself only on photos or in the mirror. Maybe she's not ugly. Maybe she's beautiful - of course, not much how Adrien says, but a little bit beautiful. Maybe she doesn't see it._

"Bug? Are you here?" Adrian delicately, slowly, softly whispers, cupping her cheek. She leans in his touch.

"Yeah..." The bluenette sighs. "Kitty?" She looks at him and intertwines her hand with his. He looks at her and nods. "Thank you. You have no fucking idea how much I needed that."

"Fur-tunately, I will always be here to remind you how beautiful you are." He smiles at her. She blushes.

"Yes, please." She whispers, smiling through tears.

"What the purr-incess wants." Adrien bends over for a kiss - soft, pure as a baby's tear, full of love kiss. Taking a deep breath after the kiss, Adrien's forehead touches Marinette's. They stare at each other. They feel each other. They love each other.

Adrien lifts Marinette in a bridal style and sits on her bed. The bluenette relaxes her hand on his chest, slightly smiling. Adrien plays with her hair and purrs peacefully.

"Bugaboo?" Adrien whispers at the moment when he realizes that _maybe_ his girlfriend is asleep. When she doesn't answer, he sighs, smiling at her. Taking with one hand his pajama top, he carefully puts on her the T-shirt. The model releases his girlfriend from his grip, on the bed. He lies down behind her, pulling her as close to him as it's possible.

Half an hour later, their friends ( all of them ) peek in the room, taking some photos of Marinette who sleeps cuddled in the sleeping model boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic was finished: 17.04.2020.  
> I hope you liked the story! The criticism will be accepted.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment with your opinion or some advice, and a Kudos!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> And remember, whatever problems you're facing, you're not alone!  
> Love yourself!  
> Bugabye! <3


End file.
